Generator units described above are known. In contrast to the better-known generator units, which provide a reciprocating piston engine to produce a drive torque for a generator, the generator units described above are distinguished by the fact that they enable continuous combustion and pure rotation motions. The principle is based essentially on that of a gas turbine or turboshaft engine, wherein charge air flows into a compressor unit, is compressed thereby and is transported into a combustion chamber, where fuel is injected and the mixture is ignited, which expands due to the combustion and flows out of the combustion chamber into a turbine unit, in which it drives the turbine by converting thermal energy into mechanical energy. At an appropriate point the generator is connected to the turbine unit in such a way that it is driven by the turbine to produce electrical power.
A corresponding turboshaft engine is known for example from German utility model specification DE 20 2008 008 567 U1, which describes a compact power package for land vehicles and watercraft, which is made up essentially of the combination of a gas turbine and a generator.